Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Red Polka Dot Bikini
by LoverofZIM
Summary: Summer REDS Contest; 1000GreenSun; Picture this: uptight, always wary Blossom being in the boys' restroom in a incredibly tiny, itsy, bitsy, teensy, weenie, and red polka-dot bikini. "OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? THIS IS THE LADYS' ROOM!" "This is the guys' room you crazy bitc-"... "Wow, babe-" , "You're a conceited, warped, narcissistic, vile, inhumane piece of shit."


NOTE: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera. This is actually a piece to a story I am currently writing, but I decided to upload it as a one-shot; and enter it in 1000GreenSun's summer contest (since it seemed so AWESOME). I figured that it has a summer vibe going, plus a little sadism in the reds case never hurt anyone. Read and review? Maybe drop a PM on how I am doing.

PS- I am thinking about doing Pride and Prejudice as a Powerpuff Girls fan-fiction; with Blossom as Elizabeth and Brick as Mr. Darcy… any thoughts?

* * *

Genre: Horror/Romance; possibly some hints of humor in places.

Word Count: 2,288

TYPE: One-Shot, Contest Entry

Paring(s): Reds, mentioned Blues and what could be considered Greens; somewhat?

Title: Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Pink Polka-Dot Bikini

* * *

Blossom Utonium was clad in an extremely revealing flaming red bikini with light, bright pink polka-dots. It was close to say that the color matched her eyes perfectly, which just made the bikini all the more obnoxious. "Please can I have my wrap Bubbles, or a towel even?" Begged the blushing redhead at the attention her lack-of-clothing was getting. Bubbles, the ever determined blonde, shook her head with a look of purpose in her big, aquamarine-colored eyes.

"Blossom, the day you get this cover-up back is the day I go to Prom with Boomer and wake up to find myself in a deserted hotel room. In other words, IT IS NOT HAPPENING!" Screeched Bubbles as she pulled the bubblegum pink wrap into her clutches and hugged it possessively. "We only have a week left of school and damn it… you ARE finding a date to prom," She cackled manically, which made a certain ravenette look up from her sports magazine, lift up her Oakley sunglasses off her face and with a raised eyebrow asked bluntly:

"Dude, are you okay? "

"OF COURSE I AM OKAY! BLOSSOM IS WAY TOO MUCH OF A PROPER BITCH WHO CAN'T SEEM TO GET THAT STICK OUT OF HER ASS AND I WILL BE THE LOSER WITH A SISTER WHO HAD NO DATE TO PROM!" Her instant fury went as quickly as it came, for she suddenly brightened: "Prom is very special to me. Special… special… special," She sang happily and skipped of.

Buttercup looked after her, with an expression of utter bafflement on her features, "That was really fucking weird."

Blossom glanced around uncomfortably, "It feels like everyone is looking at me. I-I-I why all they all staring at me Buttercup, hide me!" She ran behind Buttercup- who for some reason was allowed to wear a Rash Guard and swim trunks that came to her lower thigh. The orangette cowered behind her younger athletic sister, a very un-Blossom thing to do.

"What is up with you leader girl, does wearing a bikini really make you that freakish? Hell, normally you are the one strutting all over the place- with that 'I'm-the-shit' attitude of yours. Here we are at the beach- where you normally go read and nerd-of, yet you are just hiding be-fucking- hind me! We all know Bubbles won't let you leave until you find a date. So go flirt and show of those mile-long 'fancy dancing' legs of 'yours."

"It is called ballet, for your information," Replied Blossom with a pointed glare. "And I can't! If I go over there they will see me," Squealed the academic teen.

The athletic teen rolled her peridot green eyes, "That's the point legs. I'm leaving now. You both are way to fucking crazy. Hang loose 'bra." She held out her stump-like hand and waved before grabbing a dark green surfboard of the ground and running towards the water.

She watched humorously, her bikini momentarily forgotten, as another teen with shaggy black hair ran after her screaming, "Hey! What up chick! Why are you taking my board?"

After Buttercup left, she felt more exposed then ever- and tried with clumsy steps to get away from the leering stares. One wolf whistle, from a fellow student- Elmer Sglue- shouted, "Hey sexy, why don't you come hang with us?"

Another student- Harry Pitt- smirked at her meek behavior and purred, "Come over here 'darlin." Frantically, ten voices shouted at once in jumbled words she couldn't quite understand- from various groups across the beach- "no- hang- me- no- us- hot- piece- ass- sexy-"

With bitter resentment, Blossom realized none of these boys even knew her name. Still, she was extremely nervous from all the attention and ended backing slowly into the restrooms. What she didn't realize, however, was that it was not the girls she ended up in.

Picture this: uptight, cautious, always wary Blossom being in the boys' restroom in a very micro, incredibly tiny, itsy, bitsy, teensy, weenie, and red polka-dot bikini. The red-faced teen sighed with relief as she realized she was away from those horrid boys. Thankful for a moment of peace she swung the one stall bathroom door behind her and turned around to face her reflection. Instead-

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? THIS IS THE LADYS' ROOM!" She screeched with a completely flushed face at the site of a man turned away from her, peeing. His back was actually quite nice- with muscular, toned arms and a simple red wife beater. Wait? Was she checking out a guy who she had walked in on- err, awkward.

He swung around quickly, hastily pulling his black swim trunks with red stripes back up. His voice was a husky, low grow: "This is the guys' room you crazy bitc-" only to see none other than Blossom- his enemy and queen of the nerds- staring back at him with wide eyes. Which, he returned at the site of her.

"Wow, babe-"Brick exclaimed, using a nickname for her he hadn't used in thirteen years, "You look fucking hot. What happened to the nerd in long skirts and guy shirts?"

"Uh….I will just leave now," The nervous redhead cursed herself inwardly for her shy personality in front of Brick. He was the enemy! What was there to be shy about? He, technically, shouldn't even be on this public property. He should still be locked up in a nice cell in Citiesville. The unruly boy shouldn't even know what she wears to school; his prison sentence started in 10th grade and didn't end till life! 'Get it together Blossom', she mentally yelled at herself.

"Not so fast babe," he seethed in a low rumble, "I's got a bone I 'gotta pick with 'yous." In a quick burst of red, Brick impressively had taken the urinal completely of the bathroom floor and had the pipes now spurring water blocking of the exit completely. With one hand he curled the metal of the bathroom lock and broke it off, along with the doorknob. "You won't be going anywhere toots. I wanna' talk to you about that hot little ass of yours sending me to prison,"

Blossom couldn't help but think that despite the fact she could very well be dead in a few seconds, his gruff voice and awful grammar only seemed to make him really, really sexy. What happened to the sadistic boy who always seemed to be misogynic towards her sisters and her, with a hot-head attitude and a chauvinistic personality? Oh yeah, he got abs. His spikey orange mullet that always used to make her think of how nasty and greasy it always looked was now cut short, tied back in a choppy ponytail. Of course, Brick still had his revolting red hat on, darkened from the grime and blood of many battles.

"Are you checkin' me out babe," Snarled the ruff. He looked ready to slaughter Blossom as his large, garnet colored eyes narrowed in disgust, loathe and a hint of lust. "I's gonna KILL you bitch, don't you realize that? In a few seconds your precious blood will smear this floor. I wanna destroy you, YOU ARE GONNA BE BUMPED OFF!" As if to calm down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint, then with a hint of hesitation he blew out a large gust of air that flickered into lively flames. The drug now lit, he stuck it in his mouth and exhaled deeply. The good-girl teen could only stare with huge, ruby-colored eyes and her jaw dropped as the villain muttered: "shit, that's good."

"Where did you learn that?" She gasped.

"Learn what? How's 'tah smoke a joint- I'll let you try one before I kill you, every teen should. Even a damn powerpuff,"

Blossom shook her head quickly, her long, lustrous ponytail swaying slightly. "That's not at all what I meant. Where did you get fire breath? How did you anyway-"

Brick held his stump-like hand up," Enough babe, you talk way too much. And 'sides-", He rose slightly from the bathroom wall he had been leaning on and approached her, leering, "It's none of 'yous business."

The poor girl wavered slightly, her thoughts rapidly changing. She was realizing just how much taller he had gotten- and just how much stronger he had gotten- and just how much more stupid he had gotten. All in all, this was not a good combination. How was she going to get out of this? The puff raised her pale, petite fists and scowled with utter detest at the escaped convict towering over her.

"I'm so's scared girly, what are yous gonna do? Yah gonna make me die of a nose-bleed or choke on my own drool, HAH! Bitch, please."

The now furious orangette started to redden at Brick's use of vulgarity towards her underdressed state, and launched at the ruff in a streak of bright pink. She wrapped her glossy nails painted pink around his neck and squeezed tightly, her sharp manicure-like nails digging into his skin. "How dare you! How dare you degrade women! I can kick your butt and I will. What gives you the right to act in such a state of vanity and ignorance about women?"

Brick reacted as if air was touching him; he simply stilled his stump-like hand and with little force pushed her away. To Blossom, however, she ended up flying backwards into the bathroom wall. Her entire rib throbbed and she swallowed blood as she stood up on shaky legs. The villain smirked and held his head up pompously:

"See babe, I told yah we men were better. As little kids, we'd been equal. Now, yah don't stand a chance in hell bitch," he sneered. "'Yous completely worthless- a pathetic cause at thinking yah keep your town safe. How are they safe right now? My brother must be having a massacre outside right now, havin' a real blood bath." The ruff snorted at the weak puff's shock, "Yeah, he left the fuckin' joint to." With a crazed look in his eyes he kicked Blossom back down and seethed, "Don't go thinkin I's just gonna kill 'yous toots, yah not even close to 'havin it that easy-" He paused to chuckle sinisterly, "Unless yah promise to beg babe. I'm an arrogant teen, I can admit. Maybe if 'yous show some respect for yah duke of destruction I will kill yah quickly. I must warn yah, I'm in the mood for carving all over that pretty little body of yous. I'll be' lettin the blood run out from all the cuts that will ruin yah pale skin and starving yah in this little bathroom. I'd suggest begging babe, after all-"his lips twisted into a cruel smile with malicious attentions, "the only way a woman can ever win 'ginst a man is if she manages to please that man enough,"

The puffs ruby-colored eyes grew cold and she leaned towards Brick weakly, looking slightly as if she was bowing to him from her position on the ground. This caused the villain's twisted smile to widen into a maniacal grin. His grin was lost suddenly at her actions and words:

She gathered up as much spit as she could and spat at his feet, then roared with surprising ferocity, "FUCK YOU BRICK JOJO… You're a conceited, warped, narcissistic, vile, inhumane piece of shit. I would rather die by the most torturous of ways than ever give you a hint of any type of your sick satisfaction. Torment me, see if I care. Butch has probably killed Buttercup already; he only ever wanted to destroy the Powerpuffs. Not like you- who seems to be obsessed with me in your revolting ways. I know damn straight that Boomer has Bubbles already somewhere hidden. He loves her way to much not to do anything else, that's why he left you though right? So kill me. Do it! Just know that I died with these as my final words: FUCK YOU." Any shyness Blossom had was gone in her vehement anger towards Brick. Despite the fact she never had sworn before, the words felt surprisingly good leaving her lips. They felt good rolling of her tongue to-especially with his name attached- and she cackled like a giddy school girl.

"Fuck you Brick Jojo. He-he" "FUCK YOU BRICK JOJO!" "God, that feels so good to say.""FUCK OF!" "DAMN YOU!""GO SCREW YOURSELF!" "Oh my god, this almost makes being this close to your hideous ass-face bearable."

The escaped convict glowered at his counterpart, listening to her as she shot off slur after slur in his direction. She even had the audacity to make fun of him being a redhead. She was one to! He grabbed her in a flash of red by one stump-like hand and dug his sharp teeth into her pastel-like skin. Sharp, because he demanded to be dominant in every way possible, not because he was a vampire. He angrily hacked at her mostly bare back with his teeth, carving "brick" repeatedly into her skin. The demented criminal watched with sadistic glee and malicious satisfaction at the blood wounds opened up across her back and of course the blissful shrieks of her agony. Sinister red liquid dripped down her back, practically begging him to tear into the pale, delicate flesh. The crazed villain sang quietly to her- in his raspy voice, of course- as he made more possessive marks across her skin; the girl now passed out from the torment he promised, "My pretty little blossom, she will bloom no longer. My pretty little blossom, she is slowly withering away. My pretty little blossom, she has been captured. My pretty little blossom, she is mine forever more."


End file.
